RitualCub
RitualCub is a roleplayer known to portray a variety of different characters. Starting as a Space Marine, later a moocher named Reggie, pushed into the criminal network of Bricktown, a journalist investigating the disappearance of characters associated with the opening of The Bricktown Hotel and most recently a bum named Bobby, often kept behind bars in the Bricktown jail. History and Lore of characters allegedly being a "world eater".]] The Space Marine? RitualCub started out as a big supporter of "Rob" Roflgators stream and began his adventures in VRChat by applying to the roleplaying group in an RP tryout on Feb 20th, 2019. When he first joined the tryout he portrayed a furry avatar due to it being his favorite character in Smash Bros. After being roasted by TheBigMeech he started his RP tryout contrary to others had before him, by setting up the scene himself. Ironically he would fail his the RP tryout but Rob figured he deserved a secondary chance to come back as another character. This however was forgotten and he was re-invited and kept around anyway. On Mar 4th, 2019 he introduced InYouEndo the "jail mute" as "The world eater", hinting at him having some special powers or the capability of mass destruction while not being able to speak or express it in anyway. On Mar 18th he aided in IceDragons escape from his sister Darling as they were having a confusing altercation. The Confusing Drunk The drunk and hentai addict never revealed his name but appeared in the 8est store perusing various magazines. He was arrested multiple times by Officer Bearly and spent much time in the Bricktown jail. of rigging the election and getting Mute Max appointed as the mayor.]] On Mar 22nd he accused Roflgator of intentionally making Mute Max the mayor of Bricktown in order to hold his own control over the power there, even threatening to blackmail him by knowing about his ongoings and alleged prostitutes at the bar. Unbeknownst to him the Mute Max promotion was a power move done by the secret organization known as The Illuminati spearheaded by an individual named Cranberry. Before Ritual was able to enact his blackmailing he was arrested by Officer Bearly and sent to jail. Confusing events further he later appeared and claimed to be hired by Max, protecting his position as mayor in Bricktown. He eventually met an untimely end being murdered after being tricked to sit down in an electric chair, with Roflgator looming over him as he was bound. Not only was the button pushed that would have shocked him to death by high voltage, he was also stabbed in his heart by a stun baton. investigating mysterious disappearances in the area.]] The Reporter On April 2nd, 2019 a Reporter appeared in Bricktown investigating disappearances at the Bricktown Hotel asking regarding the opening. He explained that there had been countless disappearances and reported deaths in town and that even a coworker of his had been killed, the only thing recovered from him being his camera. ).]] Reggie Reggie is a gray haired guy and good for nothing moocher, he has a brother who takes care of him. Reggies brother/cousin The cousin of Reggie who refers to his brother/cousin as his "dumb ass cousin". If he is his brother or cousin is unclear as he tends to mix his designation. He is a dude who visited The Golden Gator on May 10th, 2019 asking the proprietor if he could assist him in some way to get rid of his brother. He wished for his brother to move out of his hotel room and stop leeching off of him, suggesting that the wing-man robot Roflgator assist him in finding his brother a girlfriend. In his own words his brother is "a moocher who hid under the covers" when he attempted to get him out himself. Roflgator reacted incredulously and rejected his suggestion, finding it a fools errand and that he should just kick out his brother instead of playing games. The CIA agent? On May 24th a strange character wearing a robe with dragon patterns appeared at The Golden Gator claiming that he is from the CIA and investigating something. The character was never completely established but instead got kicked out of the bar. , the sad greeter bot on the streets outside The Golden Gator|thumb]] Bobby the Bum Bobby the homeless introduced on June 18th, 2019 for Roflgator Season 6 RP is a poor bum who spends his nights sleeping at the Bricktown Police station jail. Thanks to the kind officer he referrs to as Samantha or Melissa (KatXWind) he is able to sleep there for free even though not having committed any crime. Why he refers to her as as different names is unknown, possibly he has a memory ailment of some sort. He shortly met Roflgator who he offered donuts and Oreo cookies to, but his good intentions were misunderstood for a sexual advance as the gator thought he wanted to "raid him on the couch" instead. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/RitualCub1 Video Clips *RitualCubs first RP tryout *Confusing the name of "chat" for "chads" *Ritual confused MadLuna for someone else Trivia *He allegedly PM:d Roflgator on Discord asking him to become his friend. *IRL he works as a fireman and has a background of participating in theater acting. *It's become a meme to kick him from the RP lobby as his roleplaying isn't generally well recieved in Roflgators Twitch chat. **His time in the RP lobby has earned him a reputation being a "pay-2-play" member of the group, as Roflgator expressed that he felt bad for kicking him while being such a big supporter of the stream. **Recently some in chat have even sympathized with his plight and noticed an improvement in his RP. *He has a tendency for being sent to jail constantly. **His Bobby the Bum character was intentionally planned to reflect this. Gallery Rofl Mar 1st 40 RitualCub offering to get rid of them.jpg|RitualCubs initial avatar, offering to aid in getting rid of underage customers (lolis) Rofl Mar 5th 28 Murder Crumpet, Ritualcub, Crake and Jogie Joey.jpg|With Crumpet, Crake and Jogie Rofl Mar 10th 8 Bath RitualCub CDMan Morpheus and TFMJonny.jpg|Chilling in the pool with CDMan, Morpheus and TFMJonny. Rofl Mar 15th 22 RitualCub .jpg|One of Ritual's older avatars Rofl Mar 22nd 51 RitualCub and Bearly.jpg|Arrested by Officer Bearly Rofl Mar 22nd 52 UzuriMia calms down RitualCub.jpg|Calmed down by UzuriMia Rofl Mar 27th 33 RitualCub gets chaired.jpg|"The Hentai Addict" is tricked and put in an electric chair Rofl Mar 27th 34 RitualCub gets chaired.jpg|You're stuck now. Rofl April 2nd 8 Mute Max, Norii, RitualCub and Capo.jpg Rofl April 16th 11 Slimes (Mute Max,) Norii, Klaatu and RitualCub.jpg|Portraying a slime during the Slime Rancher Rescue. Rofl May 5th 2019 16 MaroManiac dancing for RitualCub.jpg|Getting a lap-dance from MaroManiac. Rofl 2019 May 10th 1 Reggies brother (RitualCub).jpg|Reggies brother/cousin Rofl 2019 May 10th 2 Reggies brother (RitualCub).jpg|Reggies brother/cousin Rofl 2019 May 10th 4 Reggies brother (RitualCub).jpg|Asking Roflgator if he can assist him in getting rid of his good for nothing brother/cousin. Rofl May 24th 2019 27 RitualCub TumToes and Slime Girl (Kasumi).jpg|With TumToes and Slime Girl Rofl May 27th 6 RitualCub XXNicole and Crake.jpg|With XXNicole and Crake Rofl June 18th 2019 21 Frank Hammer (NotValco) and Bum (RitualCub).jpg|Incarcerated by Frank Hammer Rofl June 18th 2019 24 Mute max and Bum (RitualCub).jpg|Jailed, next to Mute Max. Rofl June 18th 2019 27 Aurio and Bum (RitualCub).jpg|Bumming with Aurio, the sad greeter bot on the streets outside The Golden Gator Rofl June 24th 2019 3 RitualCub and KatXWind.jpg|Ritual and KatXWind Rofl July 2nd 2019 9 RitualCub in jail.jpg|In Bricktown jail again. Rofl Aug 9th 2019 5 MadLuna arguing with RitualCub (Royal Gator).jpg|Arguing with MadLuna at The Royal Gator Rofl Aug 12th 6 2019 RitualCub fitting avatar.jpg|Furry avatar when participating in Roflgator Murder Mystery RP Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans Category:Articles Still Underconstruction